


(Be My) Safety Net

by cronchevans



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathing/Washing, Bondmarks, Claiming, Codependency, Cuddling, Feminization, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kissing, M/M, Nesting, Nursing, Nursing Kink, Omega Steve Rogers, Papa!Bucky, Public Claiming, Scenting, Steve's tits, mama!steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cronchevans/pseuds/cronchevans
Summary: an ever-growing collection of works from an abo blog i write for on tumblr. this is for big litter steve and papa bucky, navigating raising six pups at once.





	1. about the birth

Steve could hardly believe it; in his arms, he was holding three of his pups while Bucky, perched beside him on the hospital bed, was holding the other three. Laboring was hard, exhausting work, and Steve could still feel the weak aftershocks of contractions trying to empty him fully. He was so tired, but god it was all worth it to see all his sunshines, alive and well and so beautiful. Steve had made sure to scent each one thoroughly, to ensure that the pups knew who their mama was.

Their oldest pup was a girl whom they named Sarah, after Steve’s mother. In subsequent order, the second was named George, for Bucky’s father, then Christopher, Evelyn, and the two youngest boys were named Jack and James - James being Bucky’s namesake due to Steve’s tear filled begging. The youngest boys were twins and the runts of the litter, pressed to the back of the womb by their siblings. They were born even smaller than the rest, and with some of Steve’s pre-serum illnesses. Both of them needed glasses already and had asthma, while Jack was born with mild anemia, and James with scoliosis and colorblindness. And, amongst everything else, Jack and James were strawberry blonde with a light smattering of freckles across the bridge of their noses and cheeks and big, blue eyes that looked just like Steve’s. They were nearly the spitting image of Steve and the others were charming combinations of both Steve and Bucky. Sarah had wispy blonde hair that was near to white and stormy grey eyes like Bucky. George and Christopher had dark, Irish complections from Bucky as well, with deep brown curls, and blue eyes. Evelyn was the best combination of the two of them; she had light brown curls than shown blonde in the light, one eye grey, the other blue, Bucky’s cleft chin, and one dimple that only showed when she smiled. And she’d smiled a lot in the first few hours of her life, especially at the sound of her mama’s voice.

“Look at how small they are,” whispered Steve, looking down at the red tops of Jack and James’ heads, which were pillowed on his chest while Evelyn slept in the crook of his arm.

Bucky pressed a lingering kiss to Steve’s forehead with a fondness. “I know, sweetheart.” Sarah squirmed in his arms and Bucky shushed her gently, settling her. “I’m almost scared to touch them.” Bucky looked down at his arm, gifted to him by T’Challa, and instead of finding the previously haunted look Steve had seen so many times before, Steve found a new tenderness there. And in the crook of Bucky’s left arm was George, fast asleep, huffing little breaths onto the vibranium and causing it to fog.

Steve touched his fingertips to the raised bit of skin on Bucky’s neck, the spot where he’d bit down all those years ago, a physical reminder of their vow to always come back to each other. He watched Bucky’s full body shiver run through him at the touch, smiling hazily when blown grey eyes were turned on him.

“I’ve never been this happy,” Steve confessed, looking up into Bucky’s eyes.

“Me either, ma.” Bucky leaned down and nudged his nose to Steve’s before capturing his lips in a kiss. “Lookit you, you’re glowin’ with it.”

“Look at _them_ ,” breathed Steve. He stroked Evelyn’s downy cheek, touched her parted mouth, her eyelids, her button nose. “They’re so beautiful, Bucky. I’m your good omega, look. I gave you pups.”

“You’ve always been my good omega, sweet baby.”

In Bucky’s arms, Christopher and Sarah began to cry; Steve saw Jack and Evelyn scrunch up their little noses in response to their siblings.

“You think they’re hungry, ma?” Bucky murmured against Steve’s temple.

Steve nodded. “Probably. Place them in my lap, will you? Then take Jack and James. I’ll nurse Christopher and Sarah first.”

A sudden thought struck Steve, a sudden sickening thought that his pups wouldn’t want him. But sure enough, they latched on, didn’t even need to be coached on how. Steve could’ve cried with the overwhelming emotion stirring in his chest. The way they felt on him, it was indescribable, and Steve felt himself blushing because of it, right down between his tits where his and Bucky’s pups were suckling at him. He felt an intense need to nest, Steve began to squirm with it, whimpering absentmindedly. The hospital air was too sterile, acrid - it didn’t smell soft and safe, like home with his alpha did. Steve imagined the nest he’d crawled out of, hours before, waiting for them to return with six new additions, and god did he want.

“Bucky,” Steve whined. “I gotta nest, I hafta - I wanna go home, baby, please.”

The alpha hushed Steve sweetly, petting over his hair and nipping his bondmark. “You’re alright, ma, you’re alright. We’re gonna go home soon, promise. Don’t fret, now. You’re okay.”

Steve relaxed minimally under his alpha’s touch, however he never sat fully still as he nursed the remaining four pups. It took Bucky’s hands on him and his scent covering the smell of alcohol and bandages to get Steve through it. By the time the pups drifted back off into slumber, Steve was cuddled up into Bucky’s arms between the vee of his legs, strong thighs bracketing him in, firm chest rising and falling with every breath, and happily placated with the sleepily rumbled promise of going home to nest soon.

 


	2. about the nursing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> non-canonical, but still fun to imagine

When Steve had grown two more pairs of nipples shortly after finding out he was carrying a litter of six pups, he was slightly mortified, to say the least. He hid himself away from Bucky’s view for weeks. They made love with the lights off and Steve never removed his shirt. But when Bucky finally begged Steve to let him see, the omega wasn’t met with disgust, but with blown pupils and hungry grey eyes. That initial first look however, was nothing in comparison to the look Bucky was giving him  _ now _ , with all six of their pups latched onto a nipple, squirming and suckling, with Steve laid out on his back in their nest. 

“Holy christ,” Bucky breathed out, reverent. Steve looked up at him from beneath his eyelashes and smiled hazily, dimples showing. He was glowing in that post-birth way that omegas did, and it looked beautiful on Steve.

“Feels kinda funny,” Steve admitted shyly, blushing right down his tits, pinked skin matching the pink of his swollen nipples. “But I like it, the way they feel on me.”

“You look better’n sin, ma,” growled Bucky. He stalked over towards the bed and planted a possessive, biting kiss on Steve’s mouth, sucking on his tongue. “God, the things I wanna do to you,” he gasped when they broke away. Bucky licked back between Steve’s lips just to hear him make that wanton little sound again.

“You still don’t think it’s...weird?” Steve asked nervously. Bucky opened his mouth to answer, but one of their pups sneezed and began to cry when unlatched from Steve’s nipple. Steve soothed the pup sweetly, rubbing her back and helping her latch back on, little mouth back to suckling greedily as he laid back again, a small smile tugging at his lips. He looked up to find Bucky staring at him, eyes wide and a bit breathless.

“You’re so beautiful, Stevie,” he whispered in awe. “How could I think this is weird? Your body is providing for our babies, I can’t - you’re so -”

Steve tilted his head up with a smile, preening at having pleased his alpha. He was a suitable mate, bearing pups like he was meant to, feeding them, looking after them. Steve silently asked for a kiss, tilting his head to the side, and was graciously obliged by Bucky, being kissed thoroughly and soundly.

Bucky stayed by Steve’s side while he finished nursing the pups, petting his omega and fondly looking down at their babies. Some of the pups had drank their fill and were either sleeping with their cheeks pressed right against a nipple, or they were wide awake and looking around with big blue-grey eyes. Others were still suckling heavily on Steve, filling their bellies. 

“Will you take them to bed, Bucky?” Steve asked, well after they’d finished and he’d burped them all.

“Sure, sweetheart.” 

Gingerly, Bucky carried the pups to the nursery two by two, one in each crook of his arms. He made sure they were warm and safe before leaving them to nap, returning to his mate. Steve was laid out on their bed, silk dressing gown opened still and spread out beneath him, as he languidly lounged against the pillows. And Bucky wanted to eat him alive.

“No omega has any right to look as good as you do after just giving birth,” Bucky told Steve as he prowled towards him. Steve giggled, coyly playing along when Bucky positioned himself over Steve, covering his body completely with his own. His laughs turned into gasps when Bucky raked his fingernails down Steve’s torso, catching on his puffy nipples. Bucky’s hips jerked; he could feel Steve’s little cock stiffening up, pressing against his ass. “Such a pretty little wife for me, baby.”

Steve pushed Bucky off and spread his legs, inviting Bucky between them with a sultry look.

“Fuck me, alpha,” he begged airily. Steve bared his neck and arch his back, putting himself on display. “Please, wanna be full of you again. Gimme more babies, I want -”

“Jesus, Mary ‘n Joseph, you’re filthy,” Bucky snarled, diving into Steve’s neck. “Fucking insatiable.”

“Maybe, I’ll grow even more nipples this time around,” suggested Steve in a whisper.

Bucky reached down between Steve’s legs and slicked his cock up with the wet dripping out of the omega.

“Only one way to find out,” Bucky replied before shoving himself into Steve’s warm, wet heat. 


	3. about nesting

Steve adored waking up to the feeling of his pups waking beside him. They were, all six of them, curled up against one another in a nest, which Steve had spent a painstaking amount of time on. And pressed up snuggly against his back was his alpha, holding him tight, arm thrown over him protectively. Bucky’s hand reached around and cradled the pups as well, keeping them close to their mama. Steve could feel their little huffs of breaths, hear the small noises they made in their sleep and as they were blinking awake.

The pups wasted no time making their alertness known to their parents, and Steve tried to bite back a smile - they were nosing and babbling at him - but he couldn’t. Slowly he opened his eyes, and almost all his pups were wide awake and blinking up at him with owlish eyes. Jack and James were still asleep, snuffling at the sudden clamor, then settling shortly after; they were the runts of the litter, born with some of Steve’s previous illnesses, thus they needed extra rest and extra care. Steve smiled down at them and placed one large hand over both their backs.

“Hi, my babies,” Steve cooed at all of them softly. He couldn’t suppress the smile that crept up his face when his pups grinned little gummy smiles up at him.

The pups begans wriggling about, grabbing fistfuls of the comforter or Steve’s pajama bottoms, as they crawled. Steve kept a fond, watchful eye on them to make sure none of the pups got stepped on by their siblings. He pressed the two smallest pups to his chest, feeling the heat of their cheeks against him, in order to keep them out of the way.

Georgie, always the most ambitious of the bunch, had made his way up and onto Steve’s legs, where he held his precarious perch for mere moments, before toppling back into the crevice between where Bucky had his knees pressed up behind Steve’s. Steve gasped and startled, making a jolting movement in an attempt to keep him upright, but to no avail. His sudden moves, along with the whine of the pup, slowly roused Bucky from his sleep.

“Hey, ma,” he rasped, voice still rough from disuse, eyes still closed. “Whasgoin’ on?” Bucky blinked his eyes open and looked down to see Georgie struggling to right himself and begin crawling again. The pup looked up at Bucky, a cry hitching in his chest. With a grunt, Bucky gently detached himself from the warmth that was Steve and picked him up, settling him on his chest. “Okay, little one, okay,” he soothed. “You’re alright.” 

Bucky began humming, softly, just the way he used to when Steve was sick, letting the vibrations calm the pup like they calmed Steve. It was an old dance hall song, Steve recognized it as Bucky’s favorite to slow dance to. He used to take him out and just spin the little blonde for hours, until this song came on. And then he’d quiet down, slow his movements, drag Steve in real close and just sway them, back and forth and around the floor. Steve would step on his toes and Bucky would press a smile to Steve’s lips because he didn’t mind, not at all. He loved that Steve couldn’t dance, loved that he could lift his mate with one arm and twirl him about like he was weightless, loved that Steve still came to the halls just for him, just to dance with him. There was something about that one song - that Bucky had remembered after all this time - that made tears well in Steve’s eyes. For him to be here, to be able to hear Bucky hum that song again, alive and healthy, with his mate and their family, was more than Steve could’ve ever imagined. 

It was over before it began, really. Georgie settled nearly instantly, happy to be placated in his papa’s arms. Bucky put him back down on the bed then, sitting back and chuckling at the little diapered butt that was retreating over the covers. He turned down to focus on Steve then, grey eyes glinting with mirth.

“You have a nice nap there, sweetheart?” he asked before leaning down to place a gently kiss on Steve’s mouth.

“Mhmm,” Steve sighed happily as he arched up into the kiss for more. They broke away with a laugh when Sarah grabbed a fistful of Steve’s hair as she tried to balance herself on two legs. Bucky scooped her up and tossed her into the air, grinning widely as she shrieked and giggled. He plopped her down afterward and Steve had to cover his mouth at his own laugh that was bubbling up. Bucky rolled over onto the omega, planting his face right between Steve’s tits, blowing raspberries there to watch him squirm under the onslaught.

“You’re so bad,” lamented Steve, trying for serious but failing as he pushed at Bucky’s head. “The absolute worst!” 

“Can’t help it,” Bucky shrugged. He bit at Steve’s lip. “You bring it outta me.”

Beside them, the two last sleeping pups opened their eyes. Bucky caught them peering up at him with wide blue eyes, just like Steve’s, and he couldn’t help but laugh as he pulled himself off Steve’s chest.

“Looks like I’m being kicked out of my favorite spot,” he huffed, leaving a farewell bite to Steve’s right nipple. Steve smacked him, then sweetly kissed over the spot he’d hit, before picking up Jack and James and settling them against his chest, one on each side. Steve relaxed back into the bed as they began to nurse, sighing happily when Bucky began petting through his hair.

“You can wait your turn,” teased Steve, nuzzling into Bucky’s hand. “Only have four more babies to feed.”

“I think I shall die,” Bucky replied before dramatically flopping back onto the pillows of their nest.

“Then perish,” Steve said with a quirk of his mouth, not even bothering to glance Bucky’s say.

Bucky tugged none too pleasantly on Steve’s hair, making the omega purr contentedly. He then declared that Mama and Peter weekends were cancelled until further notice. 


	4. about steve's chest

To say that Steve was tired was an understatement, perhaps the understatement of the century. Having his pups had been the single most joyous moment of his life, holding three babies in his arms as his husband held the other three. All he’d ever wanted was to be a mama, and now he was. His own mother had warned him how difficult it would be, just one pup on its own. Steve had six and the amount of work it took was unlike anything he’d ever experienced before.

Steve was nursing the pups around the clock, nonstop, because six babies meant six little mouths to feed. They were on rotating shifts - while three were down for a nap, three were being fed. Bucky helped where he could, looking after the pups during their play and sleeping times, making Steve comfortable where he could. But Bucky could see how tired his mate was, see the physical toll it was taking on his body. And Steve never complained, just jutted his chin out stubbornly when Bucky suggested hiring a wet nurse to give him a bit of relief. Bucky backed off reluctantly, trusting Steve to be making the best decision. 

Things carried on that way until Bucky found Steve in their bathroom curled up in a sloppy, makeshift nest of towels on the bottom of the clawfoot tub, sobbing softly while clutching at his chest. Bucky called out to him worriedly, crossing the floor in three long strides before leaning over the edge to gather his shivering mate in his arms.

“M’sorry, Bucky,” Steve whimpered miserably, curling into the embrace. “Please don’t be mad at me, it just hurts so much, couldn’t help it, p-please -”

“Oh, baby, sweetheart, I ain’t mad at you,” reassured Bucky as he smoothed his hand over Steve’s hair. “You’ve been so strong, takin’ care of all of our pups, but you’re tired, ain’t ya?” Steve nodded into Bucky’s chest with a sniffle. “I know, sweet baby. It’s gonna be okay, I’m gonna take good care of you, don’t you worry.”

With a few quick phone calls and a couple thank you’s later, Natasha came by their apartment with Clint in tow, driving a minivan already fit out with six car seats. Bucky brought each of the pups out one at a time, strapping them in, and leaving each with a kiss to their foreheads. Natasha promised to return them the following evening, kissing Bucky fondly on the cheek before driving away. 

When he came back inside, Steve was right where Bucky had left him - beneath steaming water in their bathtub, pale skin flushed red with heat. Bucky watched from the door for a moment, taking in the site of his wife, finally having a chance to relieve the stress. His blonde head was tipped back against the lip of the tub, pretty pink mouth parted as he breathed in deep, heaving breaths that made his chest - heavy and round with milk - rise and fall. With every intake of air, those puffy pink nipples rose and fell beneath the water, mesmerizing Bucky entirely. They looked sore and borderline abused, it was no wonder they’d been hurting Steve so. Each time they dipped beneath the water and came up shiny and slick and wet, Bucky had to tamp down the desire to kiss and bite at them. He knew that Steve would probably let him do it to, insatiable little thing that he is, but this was about taking care of Steve, giving him a reprieve.

Steve felt Bucky’s lingering gaze on him, turning hazy blue eyes towards the door, piercing blue even from this far away. One hand came up from under the water and came to rest on his chest, slightly wincing at the pressure, watching Bucky follow his movement.

“Please, Buck,” whispered Steve. “Come make it feel better. Need you to put your - your hands on me.”

Bucky came across the tile and knelt beside the edge of the bathtub, gripping the back of Steve’s neck firmly, just to watch the omega unravel a bit further, eyes slipping shut with a satisfied moan as he slipped deeper into the water. 

“I got you, baby,” Bucky murmured. He cupped water into his hand and gently poured it down Steve’s front, fingertips brushing across his skin, making Steve sigh heavily. “That’s it, just relax now. I’m here.”

Bucky took his time, rubbing over Steve from head to foot with scented soap, then meticulously rinsed him off the same way, hands on skin, and nothing else. Steve had asked to be touched, he wanted to feel the reassuring touch of his alpha, restaking his claim on him, and Bucky was going to give him that. By the end of it all, Steve was drifting between sleep and consciousness, his little cock sticking up out of the water, pink and wet as the rest of him.

“You feelin’ good, sweet thing?” Bucky asked, placing his lips right beside Steve’s ear. The omega let out a small pleasurable noise, following the sound of his mate’s voice. “Feels better now that I got my hands on ya?”

“Feels so good, Buck,” Steve slurred. “Love your hands on me.”

Bucky kissed Steve’s slack mouth, licking in when no resistance was met. “Love my pretty wife,” he muttered into the space between their lips. “My pretty baby and his pretty tits.” Bucky slid his left hand up the side of Steve’s side, coming up to grip the underside of one pec, causing Steve to hiss in discomfort. “Shh, shh, don’t fuss, sweetheart. I’m not gonna let you hurt, gonna give you what you need, that’s all.” Bucky squeezed harder, licking his lips when white budded at Steve’s nipples, squirting out then running in rivulets down his chest. 

“Bucky, Bucky -”

The alpha leaned down and fixed his lips around one of the aching buds, laving his tongue over it slowly as Steve tried to keep his trembling at bay. Bucky suckled at Steve’s chest, massaging the other side with his flesh hand, rubbing away the tension. Steve was squirming and panting, making sweet little gasps when the water laps at his cock. He came without a touch with Bucky’s mouth on his chest, meager amounts of come sliding down into the already murky water. 

Bucky didn’t bother teasing him any further, simply removed his mouth, giving Steve’s nipple a parting kiss before helping his mate get up from the bath. He dried Steve off with the same careful attention that he’d bathed him with, stopping to press kisses here and there, especially to the parts where pregnancy had left its mark - his thighs, his hips, the little love handles at his waist - all while saying just how beautiful he was like this. 

Guiding Steve into the adjoining bedroom by the hand, Bucky sat him on the edge of the bed while he set about gathering the softest things they owned. Bucky created a fluffy nest in the center of their bed, gathering Steve up and laying him in the middle with a kiss to the nose. Then, he proceeded to lotion Steve’s body, first the front, then the back, massaging him all the while. Steve had his eyes closed, just floating on the sensation of being looked after, feeling content under the strong, sure hands of his mate.

By the time Bucky was finished, Steve had been reduced to a limp and pliant mass, making happy noises high in his throat and emitting satisfied omega pheromones, floating. Bucky crawled into the pile of blankets and pillows beside Steve, curling around the blonde and bringing him close so that their noses were touching and they were breathing the same air. 

“You feel better now, babydoll?” whispered Bucky into the quiet. Steve nodded, a smile spreading, dimples showing.The alpha kissed his blushing mate on the lips, just a soft touch, one that Steve sighed into nonetheless. “You go on and rest now,” Bucky told him once they’d pulled away. “We’ve got all day tomorrow while Nat’s got the pups. Plenty of time.”

“My - my chest is gonna be hurtin’ by then…” Steve mumbled shyly, tucking his face into Bucky’s neck.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll take care of you,” Bucky promised. “It ain’t no hardship to kiss on those pretty tits, ‘specially cause it’ll help my darling little wife feel better.”

“You’re filthy,” muttered Steve, smacking Bucky on the arm lightly.

“That’s how you got six pups,” Bucky snarked, nibbling lightly at Steve’s blushing ear. They wriggled against each other, touching and filling the space with hushed laughter, settling soon after. Steve curled himself up, small as he could get, pressed up to Bucky’s front, nosing along the line of his throat before snuffling contentedly and drifting off to sleep. Bucky clung to him tighter than necessary, the age old fear of having Steve ripped from him again icing his veins. He put his nose into downy wisps of hair, breathing in deeply the comforting scent of Steve.

“Love you,” confessed Bucky - even though he knew Steve knew - before falling to sleep himself. 


	5. about the ice cream incident

This always happens when Bucky swore he only turned his back for a minute. One moment, Steve is shooing him off with a kiss, cheeks glowing with pride as he says he’ll be fine here with the pups, and then returning in the next to find his babies trying to climb from their stroller and throw themselves onto some man while Steve hopelessly tries to corral them. Bucky feels like it’s 1935 all over again, except instead of one Steve, there are six, tiny and equally as fearsome copies of their mama, growling and snarling. Steve glanced over his shoulder and caught Bucky’s walking towards them and his brow furrowed gratefully. He said something to the pups, something that sounded suspiciously like “Look, your papa’s coming”. Bucky just sighed and put down the cups of ice cream before going to see what all the fuss was about.

“What’s this, now, ma?” he asked, sliding a protective arm around Steve’s waist. The metal glinted in the warm sunlight.

“You should be ashamed!” crowed the man indignantly. “To just let them attack - “

“And who,” Bucky narrowed his eyes, “exactly are you?”

The man’s eyes flicked to the metal arm and he gulped, now realizing his grave error. He began to back up, sputtering, “I’m - I’m no one, I -”

“He grab mama!” shouted George. Beside him in the stroller, James growled, baring his little teeth. Sarah leaned over the side to snap at the man.

“Mama tell him stop,” chirped Evelyn, leveling a withering stare the man’s way, not that unlike the one Bucky was currently wearing. “An’ he touch mama, even when he say ‘no, no, papa an alpha!'”

Bucky felt a snarl rising up, himself. Someone put their hands on his omega, his beautiful omega who bore him six pups and took care of him when he needed it most, always takes care of him still. Bucky was struck with the intensity of just how much he loved Steve. And it grew even more when he realized his pups felt the same way.

“Did you put your hands on my mate?” snarled Bucky. He unconsciously tightened his grip on Steve, fitting him snuggly against his side. 

“I didn’t know -” the man’s eyes went shockingly wide. “He didn’t look like -”

“Leave,” ordered Bucky, low and dangerous, the strength of his alpha voice rumbling through his chest. “Now, or I’ll tear your throat out.” He snapped his jaw threateningly as the man scampered away, then pulled Steve into his neck, placing himself bodily between the other alpha and the blonde. 

“I’m fine, you oaf,” Steve said, muffled by his lips being pressed to Bucky’s skin. 

“He put his hands on you,” groused Bucky, nosing at Steve’s towhead.  

“Your pups saw that he took them off,” chuckled Steve. 

He pulled out of Bucky’s grasp at last, moving behind him to begin distributing the kids size cups of ice cream, which Bucky had honestly forgotten about altogether. Bucky stood back and watched Steve, really watched him, swaying his hips as he went back and forth, his shirt just a tad too short and riding up to show off his slight love handles. His skin was aglow, cheeks flushed pink and healthy, hips and chest filled out just right. It was no wonder some alpha had eyed what was his, Steve looked downright delicious. 

Once Steve successfully handed out all the ice cream and was satisfied with the contented, happy little noises his babies were making, he came back to sit beside Bucky at the park picnic table, looking on fondly at the pups. It seemed as though they’d forgotten the incident altogether - the way children do - now focused solely on devouring their delicious treat. Bucky huffed and shoved his nose into Steve’s neck, breathing in the sweet scent of his mate, calming his still bristling alpha instincts and causing Steve to sigh softly as he tilted his head to the side, giving Bucky more room to scent and claim. 

“Mine,” Bucky mumbled, nipping at Steve’s bondmark.

“Yours, Buck,” Steve agreed placidly. 

“You have any idea how good you look?” accused Bucky, bringing his hands up to wrap around Steve’s waist, keeping him pressed up nice and close. Christ, his baby was so soft, so pretty. “It’s no wonder that asshole just couldn’t keep his hands to himself.” Another growl stirred in Bucky’s chest. “You did it on purpose, didn’t you, ma? Knew how good you would look, knew you would rile me and any other alpha up with just how sweet you smell.” Bucky bit down on Steve’s bondmark, hard. “Fuck, ma, and you’re mine, just mine.”

“Yeah, daddy, I’m yours,” Steve gasped, pressing into Bucky’s touch. He felt himself beginning to get slick.

  
Bucky could’ve carried on biting and kissing at Steve for god knows how long, he just loved having his sweetheart beneath his affections, loved reminding Steve, and everyone else, who he belonged to. But then Steve suddenly jerked out of his arms. Confused, Bucky watched him as he left - swaying those goddamned hips again,  _ wearing Bucky’s handprints _ \- and found that in their distraction, the pups had managed to make complete messes of themselves, ice cream sticking to rosy cheeks and soft hair and little hands. Steve leaned over at the waist, pulling out wet wipes to start cleaning them off one by one, and Bucky felt his mouth run dry. Ever the tease, Steve just batted his eyelashes and continued on about his motherly business. Of course Steve knew what he looked like. Bucky glanced at his watch and grinned wickedly; it was just about time to head home for the pups’ nap time. He couldn’t wait to get Steve in their room alone.


End file.
